marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Champion
The Champion is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio As an Elders of the Universe member, The Champion is able to control an energy source referred to as the Power Primordial, the residual energy that is left over from the Big Bang itself. He channels this energy to enhance his physical form, and he seeks out the greatest fighters in the universe to test the limits of his powers. Stats Abilities Persistent Charge *The Champion channels The Power Primordial, the residual energy left over from the Big Bang, to enhance his physical form and gain up to 5 Persistent Charges. *Every 13 seconds, The Champion gains 1 Persistent Charge and activates Fury Buffs equal to his Persistent Charge, each granting him +545 Attack Rating for 4.2 seconds. *1 Persistent Charge(s) are lost for every 20 hits in the opponent’s Combo Meter and when one of his Fury Buffs is Nullified by the opponent. Champion of the Universe *The Champion always seeks to fight against the Greatest Fighters in the universe. While fighting them, he gains Persistent Charges 28% faster and increases the Duration and Ability Accuracy of all of his Buffs by a flat +25%. *Contest’s Greatest Fighters: Star-Lord, Spider-Man (Stark Enhanced), Corvus Glaive, Hyperion, Iceman, Archangel, Blade, Gwenpool, Void, Hulk (Ragnarok), Magik, Ghost Rider. Developer Note: This is a piece of his lore that we really wanted to incorporate in his ability design. The Champion is all about travelling through the universe in search for a good fight against the greatest fighters of the universe, mostly to show off his skills. This list includes two Champions of each Class. The Champion will be a great option on AvA attack and on defense when fighting against champions on his list. While attacking or defending the final node in a Quest *+666 Armor and Block Penetration. Developer Note: This is currently unique to The Champion. When attacking or defending the final node in a Quest, he will get additional bonuses here and a bigger one on his Signature Ability. Light Attacks – Requires 2 Persistent Charges *Activates True Accuracy for 7 seconds if intercepting the opponent’s Dash Attack, allowing him to ignore Auto Block and all Evade effects. Medium Attacks – Requires 3 Persistent Charges *Inflicts an Armor Break if intercepting the opponent’s Dash Attack, reducing Armor Rating by 857 for 6 seconds. Signature Ability Primal Fury *When at least one of his Fury Buffs is active, The Champion unleashes the full potential of The Power Primordial. This increases the Potency of his Armor Break by 150%. (Scales to 170% for a 5* at sig 200) Additionally, when he activates 2 or more of his Fury Buffs, he becomes Unstoppable, shrugging off the impact of the opponent’s Basic Attacks for 5 seconds. *While attacking or defending on the final node in a Quest, for each active Fury Buff and while his Unstoppable Buff is active, he regenerates 1.7% (Scales to 2.13% for a 5* at sig 200) of the damage taken this fight per second, excluding the amount already regenerated by this ability. This ability can regenerate up to a maximum of 5% Health per second. *In addition to regenerating Health, The Champion is immune to Fate Seal, Heal Block, Petrify, and any effects that modify Regeneration other than Poison. Developer Note: That was long! Basically, When he activates his Fury Buff cycle, he can activate Unstoppable Buff and a very strong Regeneration passive. 1.7% per Fury means he will be able Regenerate 8.5% of the damage he took in the current fight, per second. (1.7% * 5 Fury Buffs from his Persistent Charge) Special Attacks Special 1: Judo Chop – The Champion paralyzes the opponent with a knife-hand-chop combo then finishes them with a powerful skullet hit. *When The Champion has 4 or more Persistent Charges, he spends one to activate a Regeneration Buff, regenerating 693 Health over 3 seconds. Special 2: Missile Dropkick – The Champion channels the Power Primordial into his legs to unleash a flurry of powered-up kicks, inflicting critical blows onto the opponent. *Spends 2 Persistent Charge(s) if hitting the opponent, granting 8000 Critical Rating for this attack. Special 3: Champion’s Press Backbreaker – The Champion strikes the opponent with a flurry of combos powered up by the Power Primordial, finishing them with a decisive blow to their back. *Spends 2 Persistent Charge) to activate a Fury Buff, granting +198 Attack Rating for 10 seconds. This Fury counts towards The Champion’s Primal Fury Signature Ability. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Champion of the Universe *The Champion wants to beat the best. When going against anybody on his list, his buffs will last longer and the rate of which he gains Persistent Charges is higher. Anybody on his list will be at a major disadvantage. Boss Fights *The Champion can activate additional abilities when attacking or defending the final node of a quest. The Champion’s regeneration is one of the strongest regeneration effects in the game, but can only be activated during that last quest fight. Weaknesses Nullify *Champions with Nullify will be able to deal with The Champion with ease; Mystic Champions like Doctor Voodoo, Loki and awakened Doctor Strange. Playstyle *Trying to keep him at less than 2 Persistent Charges is a good way to avoid The Champion’s Unstoppable cycle. Also, before his Unstoppable activates, there is a cue that allows players to know he is about to activate his ability. When he is Unstoppable, remember to avoid using your Basic Attacks, but Special Attacks are still safe to use. Recommended Masteries Extended Fury and Enhanced Fury *The Champion’s Fury Buffs are very strong but lasts only for about 4.2 seconds without anything enhancing it. Those two masteries will greatly enhance his damage capabilities. Glass Cannon, Recoil and Double Edge *The Champion will be able to regenerate any damage dealt to him when he is fighting in the last node of a Quest. Enhancing his attacks but decreasing his defensive capabilities might be a good strategy in most fights. Do not use Liquid Courage since the Poison effect attached to it will reduce the amount of healing he can get through his Signature Ability. Greater Vitality, Salve and Willpower *When investing in The Champion to put him on Alliance Wars Defense, he will perform the best with more Health. The more Health he has, the more damage he can take before dying and the more healing he can get. Salve and Willpower enables him to regenerate more Health but do not get Recovery, since that does not affect The Champion while he is attacking or defending the final node of a Quest. Tags Current: Defensive: Utility, Size: L, Elder External links * References Navigation Category:Champion Category:Cosmic Category:Fury Category:Unstoppable